Operation Chocolate
by NekoTenshiKoi
Summary: Liechtenstein, wanting her bruder to be happy, goes to Hungary for help. Hungary of course immediately employs the help of the BTT and Japan to help her get him and a friend that she knows likes him together. Now begins operation Chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo hallo! I decided I really wanted to start a new fic, and Switzerland is kinda my fave character right now, and him paired with Belgium is just SOOOO adorable! X3 Makes my heart melt like the chocolate they both make! lol. Bad jokes aside, I hope you like it! :D**

**Summary: ****Liechtenstein, wanting her bruder to be happy, goes to Hungary for help. Hungary of course imediately employs the help of the BTT and Japan to help her get him and a friend that she knows likes him together. Now begins Operation Chocolate!**

**World:**** Gakuen Hetalia**

**Junior High:**

**Sealand, Seborga, Wy**

**Freshmen:**

**Hong Kong, Korea, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Seychelles**

**Sophmores:**

**America, Australia, Belarus, Belgium, Canada, Germany, Iceland, Italy, Japan, Vietnam**

**Juniors:**

**Austria, Egypt, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Lithuania, Norway, Poland, Romano, Russia, Switzerland, Taiwan, Turkey**

**Seniors:**

**China, Denmark, England, France, Netherlands, Prussia, Spain, Sweden, Ukraine**

**Teachers:**

**Britainia, Egypt (Ancient), Greece (Ancient), Germania, Rome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Or these countries! lol**

**(I'll warn you that I'm probably going to switch between country names, human names, and nicknames a lot... Cause I don't like being really repetitive. lol. Hope it doesn't confuse you too much! If it does, just let me know and I'll stick to just country names. Also, just because I have all these characters listed doesn't mean I'm going to use them all. ^_^;; Listing all of them made it easier for me to get my bearings on ages and such for others that will show up.)**

**Chapter One**

"Big bruder, if we don't hurry we might be late!" Switzerland hears Liechtenstein call.

"I'll be right there." He responds, checking his uniform once in the mirror before grabbing his bag and going down the stairs. "And we won't be late. You know I have never been tardy." he adds, seeing his little schwester.

Liechtenstein nods. "I'm just looking forward to seeing everybody again!" she tells him happily. She really was, especially one person in peticular...

"Do you have the pepperspray I bought for you in your bag?" Switzerland check. Recieving a nod, he turns to the door. "Let's go then."

Letting out an excited squeak, Liechtenstein eagerly follows him out the door.

Supressing a sigh since he didn't want to ruin his schwesters good mood, Switzerland wonders why anyone would be so happy about school starting again. Boring classes with annoying people, and then homework that cuts into your free time that could be spent at the shooting range.

Reaching the school quickly since they lived close by to it, the short blond glares around him. First day of school, and France was already attempting to grope his friend Spain while Romano glared at the blue eyed pervert. Korea was claiming things originated in him, Prussia was sexually harassing Austria while Hungary was clearly torn between getting out her camera or frying pan, and Russia was terrifying Italy for being too friendly with his sister. Said Italian was now crying for Germany. Japan was attempting to ignore them all and draw something, but... oh look. America wasn't anywhere around for once.

"Hey guys! The hero has arived!" America yells, having just ran through the gates, laughing obnoxiously and eating a burger the whole time.

Switzerland's eyebrown twitches slightly in annoyance. Yes, this was most certainly going to be a long school year. Suddenly Liechtenstein cuts into his thoughts. "Big bruder, may I go see my friends?" she asks with big, pleading eyes.

Red tinting his face, Switzerland looks suspitiously in the direction of Iceland, Hong Kong, and Monaco. "I suppose." he says finally. Monaco looked to be much more trustworthy than her brother, France, and Iceland and Hong Kong had always been quiet. Besides when Hong Kong had set off firecrackers to scare England, neither of the two had ever caused any problems that he was aware of.

Directing a glare at Austria, that wimp, Switzerland sees that the aristocrat had been saved from Prussia. Said albino was now hugging America for some reason. Oh wait, that's America's little brother, whats-his-name. Not that it matters. Finally sitting down besides Japan, Switzerland just sits there quietly.

"Was there something you wanted, Switzerland-kun?" Japan asks finally, closing his drawing pad. Recieving a no in reply, Japan opens it back up and continues sketching.

Seeing her enter the gates finally, Switzerland blushes and looks away quickly. After all, it's not polite to stare, and he wasn't some pervert like France!

Hearing the bell ring to signal the start of school, Switzerland quickly gets up and hurries to his homeroom class, unaware of the green eyes watching him as he left.

Liechtenstein, however, had noticed both when her bruder looked at the blond and when the girls eyes had followed him in the door since she had been watching him, concerned about how he seemed kinda lonely. Tilting her head slightly, she wonders is maybe, **just** maybe, her bruder had a chance at finding love this year. Supressing an excited squeal at the prospect, she hurries over to her friend Hungary. Switzerland didn't know they were friends of course, because his... dislike, of the Austrian extended to those in close proximity to the brunette also.

"Big schwester Hungary!" Liechtenstein calls to get the older girls attention, waving her over excitedly when she looked that way.

"Lili!" Hungary smiles, walking towards the small blond, arms extended for a hug. As Liechtenstein happily complies the brunette asks, "How are you?"

"I'm gut! Und I think big bruder might like someone!" Liechtenstein blurts out.

Hungary is slightly shocked at the outburst, but then starts giggling. "And you want me to help get them together~?" she guesses, hoping the person that had caught the gun loving nations eye might be a boy.

Liechtenstein nods her head excitedly.

"Well who is it?" Hungary asks, clearly just as excited.

Leaning forward, Liechtenstein quietly whispers it in the brunettes ear.

Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Hungary nods a few times, thinking. Obviously it wasn't as good as if it was another boy, **but** since it was a friend of hers, and also Liechtenstein asking, she may as well help. Besides, then maybe Switzerland wouldn't always shoot at people and stop the possible yaoi from happening! "Alright, I'll help." she says finally in responce the the hopeful look on the younger girls face.

Letting out a victorious cheer, Liechtenstein happily jumps up and down, repeating, "Danke danke danke!"

Hungary, laughing at the sight, finally sets her hands on the blondes shoulders. "Calm down!"

Instantly freazing, Liechtenstein nods, and takes a deep breath, calming her excitement visibly, although her eyes still sparkled with it.

"First thing we're going to need to do is get more help. I'll talk to the others later. For now, we'd better get to class!" Hungary tells the small nation. "Also, so that no one will know what we're talking about, we'll call this Operation Chocolate!" she adds with a grin.

**Please don't kill me for this chapter being kinda short. lol. I just really wanted to end it there, and so I did. XD Chapter two should be up soon though, so no worries!**

**Reviews will make me write/upload faster btw! Or even a story watch/fave! Cause I'm a blond, and kinda forgetful... So I **_**will**_** forget about this story if you guys don't remind me!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing and/or faving/watching! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm actually updating! Yay! :D Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me. X3 Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer, but since it's not wrote yet... I can't say for sure. lol**

**Thank you so much to the person who pointed out that I forgot Estonia! He's a sophomore for those who would like to know. :3 And I've developed a recent love for Romania, so he'll be making an appearance or two in this as well. ^.~ He's going to be a senior.**

**Also here's the pairing list so far. I might be forgetting some people, and also this is subject to change. X3**

**Switzerland/Belgium**

**France/England**

**Lithuania/Poland**

**Russia/Latvia**

**America/Japan**

**Austria/Hungary**

**Spain/Romano**

**Denmark/Norway**

**Hong Kong/Iceland**

**Prussia/Canada**

**Italy/Ukraine**

**Netherlands/Belarus**

**Korea/China**

**Greece/Turkey**

**Sweden/Finland**

**Germany/Liechtenstein**

**Thailand/Vietnam**

**Macau/Taiwan**

**Please no hating on any of them. Besides the main pairing (Switzerland/Belgium), the others probably won't be mentioned extremely much anyways. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Two**

Switzerland sighs softly. Of course he had to have forgotten a pen out of all the possibilities. "You can use one of my pens if you need to." a feminine voice says from his right. Turning, he sees her. Of course she had to be one of the people he sat beside. Stupid assigned seating, and stupid mixed grade classes.

"I'll borrow one, but only because I need to take notes!" Switzerland says with a blush.

"Of course." Belgium says, working hard not to giggle as she hands him a pen. She had brought extra, and after watching the blond nation search through his bag after getting out a notebook, she had assumed that was what he needed.

Taking it, Switzerland turns back to his notebook, face still red as he opens it up to wait for class to start.

Hungary, having been carefully watching the exchange, smiles to herself. It was going to be hard, but the two obviously had potential to get together. Belgium clearly liked him at least, so getting Switzerland to actually admit that he liked the blond girl was going to be the most difficult part.

Writing notes on both class and her ideas, Hungary tries to put together what they have in common and why they would like each other. Making a list, she becomes so absorbed in it that she's surprised when the bell rings for next class period.

Standing up quickly and shoving his things in his bag, Switzerland gently sets the pen on Belgium's desk before all but fleeing the class, his face tinted red. Thanks to the stupid seating arrangements, he had barely been able to concentrate on class at all. Shoving open the door to the bathroom, he splashes water on his face, trying to get rid of the blush and not even noticing the other boy in the bathroom. Sighing, the blond decides to either ask to transfer out of that class, or try his best to ignore her. With that in mind, he heads to his next class.

Austria tilts his head in confusion. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his gun-happy neighbor and childhood friend quite so flustered before. Well of course he'd seen him flustered, just not in that way. It was... odd, to say the least.

Belgium giggles to herself as the other blond leaves the classroom. He really was so cute! But at the same time she was kind of sad. Obviously he must not like her much to have left so quickly, without even saying anything. Jumping in slight surprise when an arm wraps itself around her shoulder, she looks over and sees it's Hungary.

"We'll get you two together. Don't worry." the brunette says, winking at the other girl before walking out the door. Belgium just blinks in surprise and shock a few times. Was she really that obvious about it? No wonder he ran away! He must feel really awkward now!

Few Hours Later:

"Wait, so you're telling me that unawesome trigger happy blond who would kill West if he knew about him and Liechtenstein is in love? With _Belgium_?" Prussia asks in disbelief after hearing what Hungary had to say. "They're so different though! He's a stick in the mud, and she's awesome!"

"We're different too, Gil..." a small voice says from beside the albino.

"Yeah I know Mattie, but this is _Switzerland_ and _Belgium_ that we're talking about!" The Prussian insists.

"I think it's sweet, and maybe a bit of l'amour in his life might mellow him out, oi?" France says, eyeing the greeneyed British nation at the next table over.

"I guess if that would mean he won't kill West..." Prussia says thoughtfully.

"If they like each other it doesn't really matter what anyone else will get out of it though, si?" Spain says, hugging a blushing Italian who was currently attempting to push the Spainyard off him.

"Let go of me you bastard!" rings out through the lunchroom as a sudden lull in conversations occure, causing the majority of the student nations to burst out laughing.

Blushing, Romano tries to melt further into his seat.

"Either way, the point is that it's our duty to get them together by any means nessessary!" Hungary finally says, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed their table.

Japan nods. "Hai, I agree. Switzerland-kun looked very lonely this morning, and when Belgium showed up he brightened up a bit. His face also turned red. I believe he is a tsundere, similar to Romano-kun."

"Whatever the fuck a tsundere is like hell I'm one!" said Italian bursts out, not liking being compaired to the trigger happy nation that frequently shot at his fratello.

Ignoring Romano, Hungary nods her agreement. "But if he's tsundere how are we going to get him to admit his feelings for Belgium?"

"We could try making him jealous. Isn't that how we finally got Romano to admit he liked Spain?" Prussia suggests.

"That could work, but who would want to risk themself that much against such a trigger happy nation?" France points out.

A few minuets of silence followed that, as they all tried to think of someone crazy enough to face Switzerland's possible rage. Finally Japan speaks up.

"We could always kill two birds with one stone..." he says, pointfully looking between France and England.

Hungary lets out a squeal at that, causing half the lunchroom to turn and see what was up. Lowering her voice quickly, the brunette happily nods. "That's absolutely perfect, Japan!"

"Wait, so you want me to be the bait?" France asks, obviously terrified.

"You're the one that's always carrying on about l'amour and stuff Francis. Besides, since apparently England is a tsundere it might help you finally get with him, ja?" Prussia points out, laughing.

The blond's face falls slightly at this. "I guess, but... the point of it will kind of fail if I end up dead first!"

"Oh come on, don't act like you haven't ran through his property before and surived without a scratch. You'll be fine." Hungary laughs.

"I guess I'll do it then. For l'amour!" France finally declares.

"Just make sure he sees when you ask her out, si?" Spain suggests.

Glancing around to see if the famously neutral nation was in the lunch room, France is relieved to find him missing. "Well it seems like he isn't here now, so I'll have to find an opertunity later." he says, smiling happily at the delay.

"Well, that explains why West was able to sit with his sister today I guess." Prussia says.

Plan in place, the conspirators of Operation Chocolate go back to their usual bickering and jokes.

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am it took so long for this update! I wrote a bit of it before, but then I got MAJOR writers block, and ended up forgetting about it... But then today I remembered, and decided that for my procrastination of school work I'd write! :D And here it is~. I'm super sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter! There's a lot more character switching and stuff I think... Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! ^_^ And is it just me or do I seem to be writing short chapters? Would you guys like me to continue with chapters about the length they have been but updated sooner, or would you like me to try to write longer chapters and update less often? :3**

**Also, I highly suggest watching Mirai Nikki! It's AMAZING, and I swear Yuno is the more perfect yandere character ever! She's even more yandere than Belarus! lol. I seriously read that entire 12 book manga, plus the two books of side stories yesterday. It was that good.**

**As always reviews, story alerts, and story faves will remind me of this and let me know if it's being enjoyed! Cause if I think it's a flop I'll probably not update for a super long time... And hopefully my next update will be sooner than this one was! **


End file.
